Allí me quedaré
by Chisheccid
Summary: La melodía que se desprendía del violín de Brook, parecía estar muerta, es decir, flotaba en el aire junto al sentimiento de pérdida que se respiraba en el barco.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Oda.

ALLÍ ME QUEDARÉ.

Los rostros sombríos de los tripulantes apenas y podían verse. Las velas encendidas no alcanzaban a iluminar el ambiente.

La melodía que se desprendía del violín de Brook, parecía estar muerta, es decir, flotaba en el aire junto al sentimiento de pérdida que se respiraba en el barco.

Uno a uno, se fueron acercando al ataúd para darle un último adiós, rendirle homenaje y dejarlo partir con la corriente que lo arrastraría por las infinitas aguas del nuevo mundo.

—Nunca pensé que fuese precisamente él. —Anunció Robin mientras depositaba un libro dentro de la caja. —Me lo hubiese esperado de cualquiera de ustedes, menos de él.

Los demás asintieron mientras que regresaba a la fila.

—No debí permitir que sucediera. —El grito de Luffy llegó antes de lo que los demás hubiesen esperado. –Soy débil, sigo siendo débil.

—No, Luffy. —Lloró el reno. —Debí tratarlo mejor, es mi culpa por no haber actuado a tiempo y… —Su voz se interrumpió por el llanto que el pequeño emitía.

—¡Maldición! —Se lamentó Luffy. —¡MALDICIÓN! —No habían más palabras en su vocabulario, se sentía débil, incapaz de seguir con el viaje.

—Luffy —Sentenció la navegante con tono autoritario. —No es como si tú lo hubieses llevado hasta _ese_ lugar. No fue tu culpa ni la de ninguno de nosotros. —Bajó la vista sin poder continuar más.

—Lo hizo, porque así lo quiso. —El tono de voz de la arqueóloga seguía siendo neutral, como siempre, pero se podía notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

El silencio, nuevamente invadió el lugar, el violín dejó de entonar la melodía y solamente se escuchaban las olas del mar azotando la cubierta del Sunny.

—A pesar de todo, siempre estaba allí para regalarnos una sonrisa. —Franky, extrañamente no lloraba, sus facciones parecían haberse congelado en una mueca de eterna tristeza; el semblante no le duró tanto, unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajarle por el rostro mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. —No debo… —La voz temblorosa se hacía presente. —Se lo prometimos, no vamos a llorar.

Chopper se secó las lágrimas que nuevamente lo amenazaban, se paró erguido, con la nariz apuntando alto. —Siempre nos ayudaba, a todos… Con cualquier cosa, con cualquier gesto.

—Fue un gran amigo, un gran consejero… Un hombre muy valiente. —A Zoro no le resultaba nada fácil tener que despedirlo, pero debía hacerlo, y a pesar de que siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos por él, ahora se lo debía.

El violín nuevamente empezó a tocar, esta vez a un ritmo frenético. —Esta era su canción favorita. Siempre me pedía que la tocase para él cada vez que veía la oportunidad. Amaba hacer su trabajo escuchándola, me imagino que debe ser feliz escuchándola mientras va al cielo, porque de seguro irá para allá, era un muchacho… es decir, un hombre muy bueno.

—Era mi nakama. —La voz de Luffy retumbó por el espacio. —Un hermano, el mejor amigo que hubiese podido desear en toda mi vida.

Los tripulantes volvieron a asentir mientras las velas se iban consumiendo.

—Él fue y siempre será la persona más importante en mi vida. —La voz que hasta ese momento no había hablado, se hizo presente. —Yo, lo amaba —La voz ronca llenó el ambiente, el violín nuevamente cesó y se podía escuchar claramente el silbido del viento acariciando las velas bajadas. Unas pequeñas gotas saladas se fueron desplazando lentamente por su blanca mejilla.

Volvieron a asentir mirando al frente. Zoro se ubicó a su lado derecho para juntos, empezar a bajar la caja que Franky hubiese tallado horas atrás. Con cada segundo, los detalles en madera se iban perdiendo en el azul oscuro del océano.

—La isla Sogeki, existe en sus corazones y es allí donde vivo. —Pronunció Sanji sin poder contener las lágrimas. —Lo dijo una vez, y ahora podemos comprobar lo reales que fueron esas palabras.

FIN

_Otra vez voy a llorar. _

_Dedicado a Mora D. Tenshi, su comentario en uno de mis antiguos fics me hizo ver esta posibilidad, así que, a ella el fic, aunque no estoy muy segura de que le guste el pequeño toque yaoi._

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión._

_Suerte!_


End file.
